


The Pacer Test

by TheArtOfSurprise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fitnessgram pacer test, Highschool AU, M/M, Malec, Pacer Test, Smol bean!Alec, Smol bean!Magnus, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtOfSurprise/pseuds/TheArtOfSurprise
Summary: Alec hates pacer tests.





	The Pacer Test

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this at 2:30 in the morning. I don't know why. It just came to me while I was watching Mulan. This is my first ever fanfiction. Critique me if you want. Don't be mean. If you are, be mean in a nice way! :D

Today is going to be the worst day ever. The fitnessgram pacer test has got to be one of the worst things you could do to a person! Schools should be sued for making students endure this type of torture! Maybe that's a little bit dramatic, but it's true. Alec has been doing the pacer test twice every year for the past four years. One at the beginning of the school year and one at the end. And he's had enough!

 

The only good thing this year in gym is that Magnus Bane is in his class. Alec has had _the_  biggest crush on Magnus for two years. Magnus is known by almost everyone in school. He's openly bisexual, has smooth creamy brown skin, brown eyes with specks of gold, and he is almost as tall as Alec, which is pretty impressive. To summarize it, God used his omnipotence from the heavens above to create such a beautiful creature.

 

But at the moment, he isn't thinking about all of that. Right now he is stretching to get ready for the pacer test. Since there's about thirty kids in his class, it's split into two groups. The first group of fifteen kids are in the middle of running the pacer test while Alec is waiting for his group to be next.

 

When the first section of kids are done and look like they're on the verge of death, Alec gets up to stand in the horizontal line along with the rest of the group. While he's waiting to hear the voice of Satan himself, he feels someone stand next to him. When he glances at whoever it is, he sees Magnus standing there looking good as ever, even in his gym uniform. He gets a glimpse of Magnus smirking before the teacher starts talking.

 

“Is everybody ready?” The gym teacher announces. Everyone nods their heads as she clicks a button on her remote that is connected to the stereo.

 

“The fitnessgram pacer test is a multistage…” Alec shudders when he hears those horrific words. As the speaker explains what's going to happen, Alec is preparing himself to start jogging. “… on your mark, get ready, start.” Alec jogs slowly to the end of the gym and stops as he waits for the _beep_ sound telling him to run again. The music that plays as he waits is equivalent to the sound of nails scraping against a chalkboard. Not literally, but he _immensely_ loathes this test.

 

“ _Beep_. One.” Alec jogs back to the line where he started. He runs back and forth, back and forth, and back and forth. After every beep, the time he has to make it to the line gets shorter. This goes on for about five more minutes. The number he's on is 35 and he's getting out of breath. Half of the group had already given up and are sitting down like zombies, watching the others run and slowly die as well. He knows Magnus is still running next to him and that alone makes his heart speed up twice as much than if he was running alone.

 

Two more minutes go by, and the number is 52. He's breathing hard and sweating profusely but he's not going to give up yet. Around here is the time where he would rather sell his soul than put up with this. There's only four people running by now, him, Magnus, and two jock looking guys. Magnus looks like he hasn't broken a sweat. Though he is breathing hard.

 

More time goes by, the jocks gave up at around the 84th beep, Alec gave up a little after them, ending at 87. Magnus is still going, while Alec catches his breath and gets a long awaited drink from the water fountain. He doesn't know how Magnus could still be running.

 

Magnus ended at 92, which is the best score in the class.

 

Since that was all they had to do in class today, they got to go early to the locker rooms to refresh and change clothing. Alec walks to the locker room by himself, taking his time, especially since he has sore legs and is feeling worse than death.

 

Alec usually isn't such a loner. He usually has Jace, his adopted brother and best friend, with him. But Jace decided to skip because of the pacer.

 

When he got into the boys’ locker room, he went to his assigned locker, took off his shirt, and started to unlock his locker. He was still sweating like a pig when Magnus passed him and went to his own locker. Magnus had already changed and looked like he didn't just spend 10 minutes doing something that even the devil himself wouldn't inflict on a person. Did he just snap his fingers and boom! Automatic gorgeousness?

 

Alec got his locker open and decided to actually try to talk to Magnus. Magnus was only four lockers away. Alec saw he had pulled out a compact mirror and was fixing up his very minimal makeup. Which Alec didn't even notice he had on. He couldn't help but admire Magnus. Alec cleared his throat and looked away when he realized he was staring. He wiped his face quickly with his shirt, opened his locker, threw his dirty shirt in his gym bag, grabbed his clean shirt he wore to school, put it on and changed pants. Oblivious the whole time of Magnus’ gaze.

 

When Alec was done he turned to Magnus and hesitantly said, “ You- you did great today. With the pacer test, I mean.”

 

Magnus closed his small mirror and put it in his locker, “Why thank you, Alec. I didn't get this gorgeous body from doing nothing you know.” Magnus said suavely with a wink.

 

“Yeah.” Alec finished lamely. He turned his face so Magnus wouldn't be able to see his blush that was forming. He grabbed his phone from his locker, put it in his pocket and closed his locker and was about to head back to the gym since there was no one left in the locker room besides him and Magnus. He was turning around, when-

 

“Wait! Alec, um,” Magnus took a step closer to Alec when Alec turned around. Alec pursed his lips, feeling awkward, standing there waiting for what Magnus was going to say. Magnus let out a sigh, “Look I know this is straightforward and all but I was wondering if… if you would like to go on a date with me sometime?” He asked looking hopeful.

 

Alec was shocked, to say the least, so all that came out of his mouth was, “What?”

 

“I've liked you for a while now. I'm sort of friends with your sister, and I had asked her for advice on you and she said to just go for it, and-” Magnus was going to finish but Alec cut him off.

 

“Izzy? Di-did she tell you?”

 

“Tell me what?”

 

“How do you know?” Alec asked. He was getting nervous. Alec was still in the closet and he didn't want to come out of it just yet. Only his siblings and closest friends know.

 

“What are you talking about, Alec?” Magnus sounded really confused.

 

“That I'm- i'm-,” Alec furrowed his brows and started motioning with his hands trying to get the words out to Magnus.“- not straight?” That sounded more like a question rather than a statement.

 

Magnus’ face showed confusion, then it clicked and Alec could see that he understood. “I actually didn't know for sure until now.” He said slowly.

 

“Oh.” Was all that Alec said. There was a tense silence in the room after that. Magnus started fidgeting with rings he had on, which Alec also didn't notice. Alec could sense Magnus was feeling uncomfortable.

 

“You can forget I said anything,” Magnus said as he turned around and closed his locker. Alec could see that Magnus looked disappointed and sad when he turned back around. “I'm just gonna go back to the gym, forget what I said.” Magnus started walking past Alec and away from him with hurried steps. But Alec didn't want him and Magnus to end when they haven't even happened yet so he blurted out a quiet “Yes.”

 

Magnus paused, turned around and looked at Alec. “What'd you say?” He asked softly.

 

Alec looked him in the eyes and said, “Yes.” Clear and firm. “I would love to go on a date with you sometime.” He smiled a little. But that was enough for a big smile to form on Magnus’ face. His whole face changed when he smiled. He was even more beautiful, if that was possible. The look Magnus was giving him made Alecs breathing stop for a second. His heart skipped a beat when Magnus is looking at him like that. Alec never thought he'd get such a look like that from Magnus Bane! A look full of adoration.

  
  
With a burst of courage he said, “Friday, 7 o’ clock? At Takis?"

 

He didn't think Magnus’ smile could get any wider, “I would love that.” He said.

 

Alec pulled out his phone and gave it to Magnus telling him to put his phone number in, so they could text each other.

 

After Magnus put his number in Alecs phone, they both started walking towards the gym together. Then Alec remembered something, “I hope you don't mind that I’m not out yet. And I don't think I'll be ready anytime soon. But I _really_ like you too and I want to give us a shot.”

 

Magnus nodded in understanding, “I don't mind at all. You should come out only whenever you feel comfortable coming out. Come out on your own terms, not anybody else's.”

 

“Thank you for understanding.” Alec said. Magnus nodded.

 

When they went into the gym they had 30 minutes left of class, so it was free time for everyone. Magnus and Alec got to know each other a little more during that time. _Talking with Magnus is easy_ , Alec thought.

 

When gym ended and it was time to head to his other classes, all Alec could think about was Magnus and their date that was going to happen on Friday. He had a goofy smile on his face the rest of the day.

 

Alec thought today was going to be the worst day ever, but it turned out to be quite the opposite.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after! Thanks for reading, if you actually read til the end! I really appreciate it.


End file.
